TOTIS: Session 7
Session 7: Retribution, Repatriation, Rectification We found, alot of things. Alesis is still a bitchboi. Is Haggler Alive? We alive, the witches are not. They Fucked. A noble got thrown out a window. Theres now a fuckining worm. We formed eternity. Cornboi! ETERNITTYYYYYYYY OH WORM??????? Ciara is that worm summoner from tumblr confirmed W'e see and feel together. Eve sees her past when mummy dies but its my mother. We see a lizard folk stabbing heirad. Eves hand chokes this lizard. Andy is being attacked by her father. People are running like the cowards they are. We should have practiced this earlier. Hover worm, eternity worm! Vision of young crow, theres a scream and lorrett drops to the floor, looks like cass tho and the stabber is miritus. Gatekeeper wall is watching. Compromise is not an option in war.' The sex number hurts. 267 damage. I like that shot. Spooder eyeball shot. Miritus sees quem dieing and crow and secare and erases. We’re a robot with anxiety. Eternity blast comes out of the dick. I am the dick. Its fine. We break this snake like its a twig under our feet. Eve and Ag are having mommy issues. We’re all very confused about parental units. WA! Hoverworm ETERNITY WORM. 69 points of damage; blaze it. Got five coils. They mean something. We got one off. Another’s crackin. 239. Three rattles left. I think they turn green before they get destroyed. Anyway we solved ur worm puzzle. HP: 140 We’re seeing each other’s memories getting mashed together?? Our first decision we couldn’t agree on: and we had a fucking nightmare but from several people’s perspectives and wow this is not good Permaworm’s brother - hover worm Second disagreement: young crow, a scream from a woman who drops to the floor, but it’s the burned body of cass, and the stabber is Miritis as Gatekeeper War watches. “Compromise is not an option in War.” 69 points of damage!!! Nice!!!!!!! “We destroy the snake with the power of Gay!!” Googled if worms have dicks: they’re hemaphroditic. So yes? I got scared. Third: miritis’s trial - treant vision of quem dying, but then it turns into a bunch of different people “Tell us about it! We’re a robot with anxiety!” “The sex number hurts.” Every time someone uses Eternity Blast: “Gotta blast!” “SAME PERSON!” *THROWS ALEX TO THE FLOOR* Photo evidence of the Murder “Big tit energy. Straight into the ass.” - kimber WE KILLED THE SNAKE YEEEHAAWWWW Were all back at citadel. Xenas field. Yeet to the witches. Zilenex. We see alesis and mummy and secare. Were in shock. They’re in shock. Its bad. Circle of love. We push off aleis, we are not a part of the citadel. There's so much lack of faith. We get back. OH FUCK WE FORGOT THE HERALDS. We get back. We’re still Eternity, Alesis meeting family. Everybody’s watching, everybody’s still in shock, kind of somber, kind of empty. We both point at an unchained Ciara. Alesis tries to sexually harass us- we swat him off. Alesis “we won” everyone: “did we?” Alesis is basically setting up a lunar interlude. “They forgot about us.” We’re all in the field. J chillin. *swats Alesis off shoulder like the pest he is* Solo scene time They get eve for alesis. He says thank you, wants her help. Andy is confused. It's not hard to master I guess. He's always distressed. It's the real boychild. Grandad “Eve who is it!”. Haggler is couch surfing. They're in red room. Another zealot exists. KWAR is a Bad Guy. Blood mistress. She must be destroyed. Eve scene: Alesis shows up to Andralynn house to show her something? And ask for help. Body of the Haggler- would you like to learn the sixth spectation? Alesis is disturbed. Levicticaan makes him do it here. Haggler’s on the couch. ALesis has a crystal. Got a dagger an slices hand down to put on Haggler’s heart. Crystal between. Focus on ur question. Vision in red not-room w Alesis. Tendril comes, spirals up, forming my mom. We ask, and she’ll answer. “''When did u die?” I was killed by the Harbingers. Some of them, at least. Who was the last person you killed? Quem Citadel. What happened when you died? I perished, and my essence left this plane''. Not right away, of course. Are you still alive somewhere else? Wait, no that doesn’t make sense, she’s gotta be dead. No, but another is. Another what? Another Zealot. Krawr? No. Who else? I can only theorize: Krawr and I agreed. If we died, our death would not be in vain. Explain? Yes. What did Krawr tell you? Our energy would not be sent to the cosmos- it would be sacrificed for the fourth spectation. (revivification). Who? There was only one worth reviving. Alesis starts to lose concentration. Compose yourself. Who???? The blood mistress. Everything’s going to shit. How can we stop her? She must be more than killed- her soul must be destroyed. How do we do that? It will take something more than what you have right now. Crystal breaks, corpse breaks and dissolves into ash. “''You cannot fathom the danger we’re in.” “Try me!” “I barely killed her once, and it cost me everything.”'' 3 hours later, chillin in the temple of death with the crew. A knock on the door. Kraar is here to eviscerate me for dating his daughter. Nevermind. Why is Alesis in my house. Oh no, he knows I won’t say no to learning a spectation. He knows my weakness. “Anything you need to do, you can do it here.” Grandad stepping up!! Haggler’s corpse is on our couch. When did my life come to this. We’re spectationing. Oof. Walless, floorless room with red. Nothing, and then a tendril, forming a body. Haggler’s body. :we ask a question, and whatever she knows, she’ll answer.” “What happened when you died?” “I perished. And my essence left this plane. Not right away.” - “Kraar’Vuun?” “No.” “Then who?” - “You don’t understand-” “Shut up for a second.” - “Who?” “The Blood Mistress.” “How do we stop her?” “She must be more than killed. Her soul must be destroyed.” “How?” “Something more powerful than what you know right now.” -'' And now she’s ash. On Levi’s new couch. Sorry grandad. “You cannot fathom how much danger we are in.” “Try me.” “I barely killed her last time, and I lost everything.” Im uhhh in the spire. Packing my stuff. Secare told miritus and I to come back in one piece and we are goin on vacatio''n. A cabin trip. Knock at my dorm. I see it's the high sorceress. She acts as my inferior. She is crying and sad girl. She is leaving. It's not safe here. The triad could go with us. They could host but they're not to require us. Protecting lecrotho. Thats bad oof. My favorite color is blurple. I got a lil dragon. Sending stone yeehaw. Secare surprises his loves. Takes you out of the city to the summer palace. Knock on her door while he pack. Zelenix. Looks sad. “Hello, ag. Can we talk.” ya. Just starts fucking crying. “I wanted to talk to you about something. Private.” she’s going home. She’s lost too much here. Wanna come with. Not nec now but like. It’s not safe here. I know you’re gonna need time to think but, offer’s there. You see this sounds nice but I don’t Trust Her. “I want to give you a home, and nothing more.” To''morrow? Too soon. Repercussions are too great- too bad, we gotta help. Athan’s better to protect Lacrotho''. Basically this is goodbye. Unless… unless. A gift if you don’t. Blurple. Gives a dragon. Don’t Trust Like That. And. (Ra). Scene. Tower of the Eight Magicks - sad boi hours The Septis Miritis are gonna house Ag? And the remaining witches? If Zelenix brings war to my House i will flip my fucking lid. I need to protect my family. Awww zelenix gave one of her dragons to Ag!!! “And scene.” “And - ra - seen.” “AAAAAAAAA” I don't think we've been fighting for the good of citadel. Purple land. Alesis is a greedy whore keeping the purple land to himself. He dont trust Kwar. Me time! Servosis gives me a beach date. Servosis offers the possibility of running away to Purple Lands, when everyone else goes to shit. I can’t give up on my world, or on my oath. Servosis sways me with the memory of my family, and the need for their safety. I agree, and want to do this; only if I can return. We need a caster, and we don’t trust Krawr. Zelenix may help. Midnight walk time - az gets crushed by a brick wall or some shit The mask is on and the clothes are off. Now naked in the forest infront of kwar. Owo. (Cheesy on my penie and the sauce is on my balls -kimber) B''ath time. Sizzle. Bath disappears in portal into sanguine hut. Krawr. We Need To Talk. Two options: everyone dies, or you join me and Fi’seen. What the Fuck. Krawr does Air GG'' speech about how Alesis is worse. You’ll just kill us if we say no? Not my daughter! But I can protect u if you come with us. T''he universal experience of DMing is making Victoria Middlename Nelson suffer.'' Same night, 2 hours later, its like 7pm WIth Andra’seen, couple’s bath. It’s romantic. And Kraar drops us through a portal. No sense of timing. Kraar gives an ultimatum. Either we stay in CItadel and deal with the war, or join him and Fi’seen. These are the worst options they’re both bad. “I won’t kill someone that’s unkillable.” But he said he won’t kill Ann??? So who is he going to kill?? He knows my family???? IS LEVITICAAN IN DANGER???????? There’s a wisdom save that I fail. So I forgot that whole thing happened. We all tired. We t''ell him. Miritus “Do we have to protect them? What if we destroy the relics.” Secare says theres a lil box. I open the box and uhhh I have a pare of shoes. Spiderlimbin''g. Ag. Summer palace, drink time, exhausted. Share the news about Zelenix’s offer. Then I went to shit and missed a bunch. Came back to Secare giving Ag some shoes so I’m assuming the rest of this scene was similarly wholesome. “SOMEONE GET THE BITCHBOY ON THE PHONE.” “Alesis looks disturbed” bitch we all are get in line It’s me! And myboi. Heirad’s in the infirmary, helping. Beside of a blade guardian, Dominim, dies. I pray. We dive away. Heirad’s not going to the purple land. He tells me about a future vision where he died. Three visions, one true: Heirad dies, Heirad literally petrified, Az and Heirad on a beach holding a small someone. Two questions: 1 will you come back for me? Of course. 2 Will you marry me? I pull out my own engagement ring “OH SHIT SAME PERSON”. We will get to the fucking. Anyway Harbinger meeting. Time to interrogate! Axe Body Spray meets us “we received word from the nobles, but Az gets to make the decision about the others” I tell them to send them back to Besilisk. C''row’s there- he tells me to read the dossier. I do, and he misty steps away. Az’s brain is like in Cultist Simulator, after you dream on one of the doors but don’t feed it, and the timer just spins and resets and spins and resets like three times in a row as just, everything happens all at once. I drop the scroll, and Alesis is there.'' I let him do a second of talking, and then dismiss him. “Who are you?” “Ventakesh Fang Lang.” “Are you sure?” talks about vengeance- “You’re trying to avenge (my sister-) Loret.” “Yes.” (sits down, sighs), “Same fucking person, brother.” V goes off on why he hates Crow, bc he blames him for her death. Az starts to console about how Loret was a good person, and acted in love but, halfway though, isn’t quite so sure. “Who was she?” draws a family tree (debates Alex about my own backstory ancestry). Ventakesh: “Loret was my sister.” “ARE YOU SURE?” “Az, I… did an ancestry report. You’re Lang.” Az leaves. MY MOTHER PISSED OF EVES GRANDDAD AND HE TURNED TO A NECROMANCER. Eve and Leviticaan stargazed, bonded over loss, Leviticaan reveals that everything is Rebokah’s fault, and that he’s emo. Yaknow. Scene with Levi We’re contemplating life….staring at the aurora…. STORY TIME: Levi was a witch? A visitor from house athan, a total bitch, told him that no matter what he’d never be better than her. HE WAS A NECROMANCER. AND REBOKA TOLD HIM TO GET FUCKED. “Do you ever get the feeling that you have so many people in your life that you want to protect, but you can’t?” “How do you think I feel every time you die?” “That’s not on you! That’s on me!” - “Sometimes Death is meant to be reversed. And you taught me that.” *i am blushing furiously* - “Sometimes they go too soon. Sometimes they go four times too soon.” More sly smiles between the two of them - “You are the mistress of fear. Take it, control it, use it. And you’ll be amazing.” And I go to move close to him as we watch the sky. A moment of silence. “You know how I’m full of surprises today?” “Yeah…?” “You promise you won’t lose your shit?” “Yeah?” *stands up to unfurl two necrotic wings and I’m psyched out of my fucking mind* Alex god bless you for the gift of making Levi a fallen aasimar im fuckin…...shook IM MAD. I Burn Things. All spell slots and wild magic. Its been a bit. I see coda. And theres words from her. There's a similar wake of destruction. Coda says why am I there. I dont really know. Its xyzipsus she is also in a bad spot. Ag in a forest. Zypsis shows up as Coda. She shows the vision of Erasis dying. Not In A Good Place. They’re all gone. We’re going to lose a lot more, too. Awkward pat. Milf. She’s single now. AZ GIVES BACK HIS RING?!?!?!?!?! OH NO THIS POOR CHILD. We share everything. Ag is gonna go and verry sadly inch closer to cuddle secare and inches a hand to holds mitirus’ hand. Ag is a lil singed, the uhhh tear tracks are definitely on his face. There's a knock at the door again. Dads dead. Fuck. Ag is crying silently. Everyones in the zone of truth. There's a war coming. Xyzipsus says they made a mistake, I will prepare citadel. Everything hurts and I am dying Anyway we’re all together. I break up with Heirad again. Whoops. Crow shows up to lecture us. We want to go to the purple lands but Miritus is being a bitch. Alesis and Zypsis show up Whoops, Secare is big scare. Alesis tells him about Erasis. The Xenos cr''y. They enter the Zone and fail because Grief. Alesis, “I know that this is a lot to ask, but we need your help.” Fi’seen is back. War is coming. Zyp’sis “we made a mistake. We’re out of options.” Secare is bad, “no. you don’t get to order them around.” “I’m not ordering them.” Alesis on both knees. “I’m begging you.” Ag: “What can you tell us about the purple land?” can we bring everyone? Alesis doesn’t know if he can trust them to do. If it’s time to run, we can prepare. We need to stop Fi’seen, now. I can take all of you there, but you might have a chance to resolve this sooner than I will. ''I know what Az is doing. He’s not. Returning from the Purple Lands. There’s nothing for him, here, any more. Everything Hurts and I’m Dying Meeting. Az rejected Heirad’s proposal. It’s awkward is fuck. Oh jesus oh my god heirad is leaving his cloak this is the bad timeline Crow starts speaking in his best impersonation of Blossari “I haven’t nearly died this many times-” “I haven’t actually died this many times.” “She has.” Plan: leave people in the purple land? And come back and deal with this. “We need to leave our relics behind.” “You understand that I physically cannot do that.” “Then you need to stay with them-” “You expect me to stay on the sidelines?” Alesis and Xyp’sis come in to meet with Secare and tell him about Erasis. “Not only is Fi’seen back, she’s in the House of Lords.” - “I don’t trust Kraar anymore.” Welcome to the club baby Jackbox destress bc the kahoot got flagged (oh my GOD) “What should happen when you nat 1 attack?” “Permaworm.” “Eve dies.” Thanks y’all. bastards. We open portal to house of lords. We see eraser. Dead. loyatsis is red. Loyatsis is decapitated and his head rolls. Each one is uhhh awful and red. Hhhhhh we gonna die. Its a terguta. Its her, its the blood zelot. Eve only dies once! Alesis opens portal to house of lords. We see Erasis’s corpse. Blade Guards threaten us. All twelve high counselors sit and stare at us. Harbingers. I’m willing to kill Loyatsis. I kill Loyatsis. The Blade Guardians are hers, and get absorbed. Th''e diplomats are frozen. Fi’seen appears in energy, and then in person, with hood and hands clasped. It’s Shrek Ursula. Fight!'' You Only Die Once Heirad, I love you, and I’m sorry, but we have to go back We’re at the House of Lords, and Erasis is dead. Loyatsis is using the Fifth and Third Spectations: subtle possession and multiple selves. I freeze Loyatsis in place. And Az attacks with Red Reaper. And decapitates Loyatsis. AND THE ENTIRE HOUSE IS POSSESSED. A woman dressed in red. The woman from my vision. She’s here. The Head Bitch Herself. I AM DEAD. ANDRA’SEEN IS DEAD. FI’SEEN CASTS REVIVFICATION ON ANN AND I’M GONNA DIE. Times yeeted off this mortal coil: 5 (emotional death - 6) “....Eve?” And then she’s gone. No one look at me, don’t breathe on me, I’m mad as fuck. Ann is dead, Az is dead, I am dead. GOOD HE REWOUND TIME We all were really just sitting ducks. Flayed and fried. Fuckseen is a fuck. She killed her own people. Mitake. Fuck the fucking what? 4th spectation. Not one! Not 2! BUT A HORD OF BLOOD ZELOTS. Theyre around the septus mirtus. And hhhhhhhh war ravens? Mesages? Were doomed. Tie to yeet ourselves to the purple land. Erasis is alive???? Wtf????? Battle in the after death? Plane of emnity?????????????? Everyone is just alive again…. I dont? Like? This? Hooded figure on the fields, Fi’seen collecting wisps from far away. Sees the remains of her people. She killed a bunch of Mattaki motherfuckers. God it’s so much easier to exist in the world if you consider ¼ of the population inhuman. Now that I can’t do that any more… Time to kill everybody. The Supreme too, gotta buncha ladies. To War, again. Ev''erybody’s going to War! I did my gatekeeper a good service, time to go to the purple land.'' W'arfield: a big war. Erasis? Time to fight. Haggler? Time to fight.' You don’t only die once. You die as many times as your sugar mama wants you to. Quem''. Is this a battlefield exclusively for the dead? Don’t like this.'' Fi’seen is in the blood-fern place. Overlooking a battle she staged, and restoring the bodies with souls of blood zealots. The Septis Miritis are arguing. The Supreme is commanding the armies of Athan. ERASIS IS ALIVE?????? WHAT??????? HAGGLER IS THERE?? Its the dead squad?? UH BODY SWAP SOUL SWAP Its the land thats not here cuz im gonna die. Where’s the SEROTONIN, ALEXANDER???? I hate this i hate this i hate this I HATE THIS I HATE THIS “Fi’seen is the harbinger of gatekeeper wall.” (PART2) Pickle. Ag got offered to go to Athan. Az started an attempt to move Citadel to purple lands. Eve got mindfucked by Krawr. Heirad proposed, was afraid of death, and all. I released the besilisk nobles and got mindfucked. I mindfucked Heirad. Meeting, and all. Time to go! We met Rachel, she mindfucked ppl to physicalfuck us. Time to go back! “FUCK ATTACK” - “What flavor of trauma do you want?” - Miri wants to go to athan. Were back at the summer palace. Anderseen, and eve hug. Miritus is looking for ag, secare is confuzed. The ring was banished. Secare is v confused, wtf is going on @ miritus. Andy knows her somehow fiseen. Ag kicks the door open. Secare lied saying he was working late. I tell secare, bluntly that his father has passed. Crow comes back in, secare is in command and asks crow to do his paperwork. MILF is now in control. Az was almost murdered. Crow did all his paperwork. Andraseen knew Fi’seen? Time for later conversation. Heirad got a big dick energy. Secare asks Crow to do all his paperwork. Whoops. Xyp’sis fucks me up; I repent. Time to go to war? Sorry about your loss. Of life. We start: Ann hugs me. I’m crying. Secare is fuckin bewildered. “Not again.” “No. Never again.” “You don’t know what she did to me..” “I won’t let her do that to you again.” - “I knew her, Eve.” “How?” “I just - we’ll talk about this later.” bitch we LmkBETTER - Hey Secare i understand there’s a lot happening but neglecting your feelings is not the answer We got the “oh fuck” bag. It’s a plan. “Sorry about your loss. Of life.” - I called seer, and the table breaks and unbreaks. Eve is panicking. Everyone is blinde, alesis goes to her and is now stuck in a fucking table. AG gives her permission to go into her head. Etheral threads of fate for dead people. Seer is mind fucking ag. ALESIS IS A PART OF THIS TABLE. Alesis is under the table. Az is telling ag to do it again. Seer summon; I fuck up. Alex didn’t confirm but Az is just clinging to Crow. Crow is assuming it’s just to keep him from running bc Crow assumes Az wants to kill him and just has the biggest dick energy about it. Seer looks into Ag’s eyes and mind fucks him. Eve doms me. Alesis is a transformer but is alt form is a table and not really. Athan can help? But I’m not taking Athan with me to the purple land. “Did you just…” Anyway get everyone here. We bicker while Alex shits. Heralds + my dilf + zelenix back. “We need everybody-” “Everybody?” “SEER SEER SEER.” - Alesis is part of a table. It’s how its meant to be. Like a transformer but only half. “sweater song” by weezer plays ‘Blood Kinetic, may I speak?” I’ve never felt more powerful Our people come in. everyone's here. I feel like everyone hates ag now? So that's cool cool cool. Idk if he will be more or less impulsive cuz of this. If you like it you gotta put a ring on it~~ Remember the last time you didn’t come with us??? This boob is threatening. Tell everyone. Get Zelenix started. Need to handle Fi’seen. Do we? Get Alesis with us? “I’d like to see how she is around you.” Me and Xyp’sis are fucking Vibing. Zelenix: 5 hours, we’re putting her in the basement and then sending City: get em in here Portal: just for a scouting to make diplomacy (Seekers) Krawr: Alesis is gonna betray/kill him? Fi’seen: we’re bringing the Heralds (in my tank), Eternity, Alesis, Ciara? Time to be scene. Kraar isn’t DILF material. Thank god. Handle zelenix Keep kraar occupied and out of the way “Leg tank. Lenk.” - “You love me, right?” “Yes. A lot, actually.” “And you’re my grandad right?” “I...I guess?’ “Then that’s all the family I need.” It’s emo boi hours fuuuuuuuuck This was fucking WILD i hope someone got really good notes of the actual strategy because oh what a mess There was a shit ton of tension between az and crow. We redo the disownment? Crow did a little bit of a better lie? I might rewrite this clearer. The confusion of lies ironically helped his case. Crow’s stance is this: he and Loret decided, early on, not to tell Az. He was doing his best to protecc Az, and protect Loret’s name. He has succeeded in not getting disowned, though Az is still going to be very angry right now. Highlights: whatever blood we do or don’t have, we’re still brother. I never wanted you to think Loret would lie to you. I’m quizzing Alex on my own fic; my, how the turntables, The good news is, this has not changed the tone of the Heirad conversation At All Eve’s doing a scene w her family???? Athan’s marching on the HoL. Iodram needs to take indadination lessons from Az. Spire of the Eight Magicks - time to call the family yikes Cauldron - facetime via blood and spooky water And it rings, and rings. And it picks Stype. CROWDING AROUND THE STYPE. The Supreme wants to make a move on the House of Lords. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t take your heart!” “I would love to see you try.” *very meekly* “Children, please!” - “I’m sorry. It just, it doesn’t have to be that way. We have a plan to protect those within Citadel and others. And I want that to include you. I want to save you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, keep you safe.” “Then you should have listened to me.” she walks away “If I had to learn that one of my daughters killed the other, it would be worse than watching your mother come back.” - “We’d have to leave Mom.” “I’ve learned something since I’ve been here. Mom’s never not with us. We can’t leave her, because she’s always with us.” *big dad smile* “Evelynn?” “Yes?’ “I’m proud of you.” “Thank you.” - “I love you all. Promise me you’ll stay safe.” “We’ll try.” The connection ends, and the resulting silence is almost deafening. Eve braces herself against the cauldron, a few stray tears falling into the cauldron as she takes a shuddering breath. They were safe. They knew the truth. And they (Cass notwithstanding) trusted her, still. Ag doesn't know that bad feelings doesn't equal bad relationships and hatred towards him. He doesn't know that annoyance/ tough love isn't like on the same level as abuse. Miritus has a warning from Zelenix about the purple lands being dangerous. pre-Heirad, Feat: “you always did like those Lang people” “We’ve been dating like two weeks, love, calm down.” (look me in the eye and say you don’t want to marry me) “I don’t want to marry you.” I’m not the man you knew before. I’m not the one you proposed to. That man is gone, possibly forever. I can’t make promises on his behalf. I’m Lang. (presumable “so what?” conversation) I’ve devoted my whole life to killing Lang, and I’ve just found out that all the people I’ve ever relied on are liars, and evildoers. Heirad made me Coffee and I’m love. I do love him, fuck I love him. I tell him what I can, and at first try just to push him away. He’s not taking That Shit. Calls me out for being a selfish shit. “Is this really what you want?” “This?” “To dash the hopes of us.” I… fuck, ten minutes ago, the answer would have been yes. But. I can’t. I can’t let him go. Even though I know now more than ever, that I don’t deserve him. Here’s the issue: Of course Az wants to be with him. That side of the relationship is clear. (Sorry I’m just writing fanfic in the notes.) But Az can’t be that burden on his life, you know, even if that’s what Heirad wants. He needs to find himself, to be in a better place, before he takes that ring out of his pocket. As I sent to Alex “Az has never once been good to Heirad and coming to that realization is almost as bad as the Lang thing.” Theres a letter with a new ring here Ann tells her death story. Guess she went to hell. Didn’t like it. Don’t let it happen again? Gets a DNR tattoo. Solo scene 2 electric boogaloo It’s emo. It’s so emo. “How is my ‘son’?” “What?” “Your huhfather. My son.” “I - he’s fine?” - “I want you to make sure I don’t come back. I don’t want to hurt you, or any of you again.” “Anyone?” “Will I know it’s you?” “I don’t know.” “I’d rather wait for you. I think we’ll be going to the same place after we die anyway.” “I promise you: I won’t let her do that to you again. I won’t let anyone do that to you again.” “Thank you. I love you.” and then she leaves the room and I fucking stab myself because I Need To Talk To My Dad. TIMES YEETED OFF THE MORTAL PLANE: 6.5 Does, secare hate me? Secare doesn't have time to think. Ag is lowkey terrified. When citadel is saved, she's coming back. Her trial was intervened? But they would try to go to other planes, and there was just purple. “So you're leaving me”. Secare. I won the vibe check. He pulls out a necklace, gives it to ag. Says “I dont think that I can do this anymore”. WHAT DOES THIS NECKLACE LOOK LIKE OR DO? Its non magical, it twinkles. Its a ruby. I enter the hall of death? Instinctively I know the way. YOUVE BEEN BURRITOED. We ended the scene drunk. Ag is broken. Az is broken? That too! We’re all broken! “Did you actually live that hour twice or was that to convince Alesis?” (Az screams) “God I wish it was a lie.” Trying to be there but they’re both incompetent and broken. Secare needs a fucking break. BLURST Blossari needs to take indadination classes from his own son. I make them go with the advance party. Ceres shows up to fuck me up. I’m writing that as fic. “How???” Eve meets Death. Oh it’s the whole family? It’s my sugar daddy! Desocratos too. Ah, they can only talk to their Harbingers. She has a somewhat comforting scene with daddy Death. I reference the cursed fic and Alex permaworms. I did exactly what my girlfriend told me not to I’m in a tile room?? Tile room????? Opal room Doughnut table. There’s nine tables oh no i walked in on a gatekeeper board meeting “I’m gonna cry. I’m gonna permaworm. You owe me a billion dollars.” There’s a big Risk-esque board game. Plane of Death: sixth plane. It’s nothing awful. Just How It Be. “And how much of that was your own damn fault.” Ag finds this and burritos her. Time to… interact! Xyp’sis, she’s in the tomb reintering Unicorn’s body. We fight mentally because I’m trying to dad her and she’s trying to mom me. Me and Alex eat the “when it’s time to fuck (lenny)”. I make a new one. Poor drunk Eve calls a very tired Damian. GLASS OF WATER CALL And i just drunkenly tell my brother, my confidant, my closest friend, everything about my girlfriend. It’s disgusting. There’s so much love in my voice. At one point he falls asleep and it honestly is just like the times when we were kids and we would talk until we fell asleep. It’s serotonin-rich. I run, down to the beach. I am like sitting on the beach. Im playing in the water. Water explodes, big splash. I see a very big clump of hair. Im swimming, like 10 ft from the shore, my eet dont touch the bottom. I am now 1 size large. There's a whinny. I see a horse. Its a unicorn Its mine horse now. They want to do the hambringer of fate. All 4 ag is on ceres. Ag drunk on a beach. I’ve grown a little. Meet him there. Unicrosis. Fire. Grease. Jesus fuck, agitato. Krawr shows up. Alesis shows up. We show down. By which I mean, we leave. “Theres four of Ag” “They’re all next to each other, that’s how mirror image works. I put them all on Ceres.” “It’s my horse now.” Kraar shows up and so does Alesis and honestly? Fuck this. Time for KIMBERS WEIRD INTROSPECTION CORNER Az’s bedroom doesn’t feel right. He needs to sleep somewhere else. That’s Az Citadel’s bedroom. He probably stays up real late, at the Garrison. Maybe gets called out by some of his trainees. Goes on a walk, by the beach, with Ceres. Maybe sees Ag? Ends up back at B/M’s house for the night. Flashcut. To the house of lords. In the basement, is fiseem. Candles and books, she cry. She's going through lots of shit. This used to be her home? Surrounded by skeletons. The other fiseen is hold a dragonborn. Pointing to another dragonborn. They go towards citadel, house athan cuts through the army. The supreme and seer proclaims hold. House of Lords basement has Fi’seen with candles, books, names and faces and Fi’seen crying. Skelingtons. Fi’seen and her gay family. The other Fi’seen?? Holding another dragonborn, big hug? Points to another dragonborn, hugged by both. Ah this is some deep lore garbage is what this is. Az. Banners? Athan cuts through army of Citadellions. At the front we see the Supreme (still not doing that subplot), Seer proclaims “Hold on a Second” Flashcut: Fi’seen in the HoL basement, cryin over books, #relatable. Ohhhhh she’s looking at shit from her family!!! A family unit. Another Fi’seen, holding a dragonborn, embrace-style. More hugs! Athan’s army is marching. Seer: “slow your fucking roll.”